Helen Shivers
Helen Shivers was born in 1979 in Southport, North Carolina to Mr. and Mrs. Shivers. She has one sister, Elsa (who also died in 1997). Helen was always concerned about how she looked, and was primarily focused on her hair. Whilst in school, she's befriended Julie James, Ray Bronson, and began dating Barry Cox. Helen’s dream was to move to New York City and begin a career as an actress, so she entered the 1996 Croaker Queen Pageant, and won first place. She is one of the four primary appearing characters in I Know What You Did Last Summer portrayed by Sarah Michelle Gellar opposite Julie James, Ray Bronson and Barry Cox. She was one of four Southport youths on the night of July 4th, 1996 to cover up the manslaughter of Benjamin Willis who survived the collision made with Barry's Beamer and ultimately subjecting her to be one of the four targets of the fisherman Benajmin Willis. 1996 On July 4, 1996, Helen and her friends went to celebrate at Dawson’s Beach. Helen and her friends then sit on the beach and tell urban legends. Ray decides to drive everybody home and strikes a pedestrian while distracted by Barry. Down the road, they find the body of an old man. Barry decides to dump the body in the ocean. They then drive down to the docks to push the body in the ocean. As Helen is trying to dump the body, the man wakes up and snatches her crown and swims away. Barry then creates a pact to never speak about what happened to anyone. Over the course of that year Benjamin Willis emerging from the marina began doing his homework on the four Southport 1996 graduate youths who proceeded to run him over and then attempt to cover it up. He collected newspaper articles depicting Helen's accomplishments as Croaker Queen of the Southport 1996 Beauty Pageant. 1997 Sometime after the accident, Helen moved to New York for a while, but came back because it didn't work out. When she returned, she went to work at her dad’s store, Shiver’s as a fragrance girl. Helen was shown the letter stating that someone knew what she did last summer. Helen and Julie then go to Barry’s house to show him the letter. Is turns out that they broke up, and Helen wasn't quite over it. The letter was not a concern to Barry, until Julie explained who the victim was. After Barry was chased by the killer, Helen visited him at the hospital. Helen then creates an idea to find the killer. While doing research with Julie, Helen finds out that the victim, David Egan, has a distraught sister, Missy Egan. They find Missy and learn that she went to school with the possible author of the note, Billy Blue. Helen was dropped off at her house, after leaving Missy’s. Finding her father on the couch watching baseball, she decides to get a drink. The killer enters Helen’s house unnoticed and Helen walks up the stairs while the killer is in the closet of her bedroom. After having at talk with her sister, she goes to sleep. The next morning, Helen finds her hair cut off by the killer and “SOON” written on her bedroom mirror. Julie receives a phone call from Helen explaining what happened. Helen discovers that the Class of ’92 yearbook might contain Billy’s picture, so Julie runs to Missy’s. Meanwhile, at the 4th of July Parade, Helen spots a man similar to the killer and calls for Barry to get him, but it turns out to be someone else. Helen spots another man on a balcony, and it turns out to be the killer with his hook. Helen then attends the 1997 Miss Croaker Queen Pageant as the host for the Talent Competition. Helen finds Barry on the balcony of the pageant as the killer is about to murder him. Helen calls for his name and charges into the crowd to help rescue him, but is too late. A police officer stops her and is told by Helen to see what happened. The officer investigates, but cannot find Barry’s body. The officer then asks to take Helen home due to her worried parents. The officer harasses Helen in the police car only to find the killer fixing a car in an alley. Helen recognizes the killer and calls out to the officer to be careful. The killer proceeds to murder the officer. Death Helen is devastated of the officer’s death and tries to find a way out of the police car. The door is locked, so she smashes the window, climbing out, with the killer closely behind. She runs toward the shop, Shiver’s. Helen slams on the shop’s door, anxious for Elsa to open it. The killer is slowly walking behind, but is getting closer. About to get Helen, Elsa unlocks the door and lets Helen in. Helen tells Elsa to lock the back door, while she calls the police. While locking the back door, Elsa is murdered by the killer. Helen hears this and walks downstairs to see what happened. The killer shuts off the music in the shop and then turns off the lights. Helen turns around to see the killer hiding in a mannequin’s stand. The killer charges at Helen, crashing them to the ground. Helen manages to run away, but is blocked by a dead end. Helen looks to the right to see Elsa’s body lying on the floor. Helen screams and spots a manual elevator. Trying to work it, the killer attempts to slash Helen’s legs, but fails. Helen manages to escape the elevator, but runs into the killer. She swiftly runs away with no way out other than escaping through a window. She does this, and lands in a dumpster with a broken leg just as the killer was about to murder her. Helen runs away only to be surprised by the 4th of July fireworks show and the school marching band. Trying to run into the crowd, she looks back to see if the killer is behind her. As she looks back, the killer pushes her into a stack of tires, only to repeatedly slash her with his hook. Her body was discovered by Julie in a pile of ice in the killer’s boat. 1998 Helen made an appearance in[[I Still Know What You Did Last Summer| I Still Know What You Did Last Summer ]]in a picture. Julie look at her picture and remembering her best friend, Helen. The picture is at the parade, because Helen was the 1996 Croaker Queen. Also, Helen was mentioned by Julie in her dream at school and in Bahamas, saying what happened after the accident and what happened to Barry and her best friend to Karla, Will and Tyrell. Appearances * ''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' * ''I Still Know What You Did Last Summer'' (voice heard/photograph/mentioned only) Category:I Know What You Did Last Summer Characters Category:Victims Category:The Pact Category:Southport Category:Shivers Category:Croaker Queen Pageanant Category:Females Category:I Still Know What You Did Last Summer Characters Category:Deceased